


Wish To See You Again

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Back Together, POV Quynh | Noriko, Prompt Fill, it's sunday here already, tog femslash fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh's thoughts before and during their reunion.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Wish To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge Extreme: 4 parts of 5 lines of 5 words! 
> 
> For the TOG Femslash Fortnight Prompt: Reunion

Maybe I should be mad

Because I have the time 

Time to rage, be ruthless -

Mean, destroying, unforgiving and wild

Blaming you for leaving me.

But what is rage now

After five hundred years of

Emprisonment far away from you

Drowning deep under the sea

But even more lost time? 

Want to hold you again

Hear you tell me how

You are sorry for everything 

Hear you tell me now

That you still love me...

Now I see you here 

Standing in front of me

Letting me touch you and 

Kill if I so chose-

I just hold you close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it do be so kind and let me know :)
> 
> [Longer Andromaquynh fanfic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795770/chapters/65369455)


End file.
